Ce piano, mon ennemi
by Keiry95
Summary: Quand Squall délaisse sa fiancée pour un piano... OS lemon


Auteur: Keiry95  
>Bêta: M'andil<br>Rating: M  
>Disclaimer: Les personnages, à part Keiry, appartiennent à Square Enix. L'histoire est à moi.<p>

C'est un simple OS lemon, sur lequel j'aimerais des avis, des conseils, des critiques,... Libre à vous de juger! Merci pour vos reviews.

Keiry95

* * *

><p>A moitié endormie, Keiry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Comme à son habitude, elle chercha à tâtons le corps de son compagnon, Squall, afin de se blottir contre lui. Et comme d'habitude depuis un mois, la place occupée par le brun était vide et froide. La brune se redressa, et sentit les larmes lui monter les yeux en constatant qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le débarras, guidée par la musique qui s'en échappait. Elle poussa doucement la porte, et s'adossa au chambranle, contemplant l'homme qu'elle aimait, de dos, assis à son piano. Il ne quittait plus l'instrument depuis qu'il l'avait acheté, un mois plus tôt.<p>

Keiry ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Qu'est-ce que cet instrument avait de plus qu'elle pour qu'il lui arrache Squall chaque nuit ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il préférait passer la nuit à jouer plutôt qu'à l'aimer ? Chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de lui demander, il s'était fermé comme une huitre et avait quitté la pièce ou changé de sujet. Une autre femme comblait-elle ses désirs pour qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle ? Keiry savait très bien que son compagnon était incroyablement attirant et que de nombreuses femmes devaient lui tourner autour. Une de ses collègues, Linoa, avait même osé, un jour, le draguer devant Keiry. Avant que la jeune femme n'ai pu défendre sa propriété bec et ongles, Squall s'était interposé et avait repoussé la séductrice sans ménagements. Aussi ne s'était-elle jamais inquiétée…

La brune referma doucement la porte et regagna la chambre sans bruit. Elle se recoucha, se tournant sur le côté, face au mur, puis ferma les yeux. Elle ne put se rendormir, ce qui lui permit de savoir précisément à quelle heure Squall regagna leur lit : quatre heures du matin… Elle-même se levait une heure à peine plus tard, pour aller travailler.

C'est exténuée et sans un regard vers l'homme endormi à ses côtés qu'elle quitta la chambre, puis leur maison, pour rejoindre son lieu de travail, la maison d'édition _Kingdom Hearts_. Keiry fut loin d'être aussi efficace que d'habitude, ce que remarqua son patron, qui la renvoya un peu plus tôt chez elle, sous prétexte qu'elle avait des textes à étudier, et qu'il ne voulait pas à avoir à appeler les pompiers pour un bête évanouissement… La jeune femme avait cependant eu le temps de réfléchir à la pénible situation du moment, et avait fini par trouver une… solution…

Quelques heures plus, Squall Leonheart poussait la porte d'entrée chez lui. Il déposa son sac dans l'entrée, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où il savait trouver sa compagne, Keiry, en train de lire.

- Kei… ry… finit-il dans le vide.

La pièce était vide. De même que la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain, leur chambre. Commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter, Squall appela plus fort, et tendit l'oreille. Il perçut un gémissement étouffé venant du débarras. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine alors qu'il poussait la porte menant à sa salle de musique son regard bleu pâle tomba aussitôt sur son piano. Et sur sa fiancée.

Assise _sur_ le piano, face à lui, ses jambes reposaient de chaque côté de l'instrument, et elle le regardait effrontément. Complètement nue…

- K… Keiry… ? balbutia Squall, stupéfait, en déglutissant difficilement.

- Viens t'asseoir, ordonna froidement la jeune femme.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas habitué à recevoir des ordres, surtout venant de Keiry, le brun n'hésita pas à obéir. Il se retrouva assis sur le banc du piano, la tête au niveau de l'intimité de sa fiancée.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu passes toutes tes nuits à jouer du piano, pendant que je suis toute seule dans le lit. Tu ne me touches plus… Qu'est-ce que cet objet a de plus que moi, hein ?

- Keiry… murmura Squall, en levant les mains vers le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle se recula violemment, en sifflant :

- Je t'interdis de me toucher ! Joue.

- Quoi ?

- Joue. Du. Piano.

- Mais…

- Maintenant !

Les doigts du brun se posèrent sur les touches, et entamèrent une mélodie que Keiry ne connaissait pas, légère et douce. La jeune femme inspira profondément, et ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage elle devait tenir son plan jusqu'au bout… Ses mains se levèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine, qu'elle commença à caresser au rythme de la musique. Même derrière ses paupières closes, elle sentait le regard brûlant de son amant qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Progressivement, ses caresses se déplacèrent sur son ventre, puis plus bas elle entendit clairement Squall grogner, sans pour autant oser la toucher. Keiry ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle planta dans ceux du brun, dont elle n'apercevait plus qu'un mince cercle bleu pâle, ses pupilles s'étant considérablement dilatées sous l'effet du désir.

- Keiry… gémit-il.

- Quel effet ça fait de se sentir inutile ? persiffla la jeune femme.

- Je t'en prie…

- Non !

Un gémissement échappa alors à la brunette, quand elle glissa un doigt en elle. La musique s'interrompit alors, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils :

- Je t'ai dit de jouer !

Squall reprit le morceau qu'il jouait, mais plus dur, plus violent il était clairement furieux de se voir repousser. Un sourire narquois fleurit sur les lèvres de Keiry, qui amplifia ses caresses et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la délicieuse sensation qui montait en elle. Squall rata une note ou deux, puis de plus en plus, cherchant désespérément à reprendre le contrôle de soi.

- Keiry… J'en peux plus ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, mais me laisses pas comme ça ! supplia-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras plus la nuit pour un instrument de musique, que tu m'aimeras tous les soirs, et que tu ne me quitteras jamais, jamais !

- Je te le jure ! Par tous les dieux, je te le promets… Je t'aime, je ne te laisserais pas m'abandonner…

La brune descendit lentement du piano sur les genoux de Squall, pressant son bas-ventre contre celui douloureux du jeune homme, qui siffla de plaisir. Elle se leva, et ôta la chemise noire que portait son amant la ceinture suivit rapidement. Du bout des doigts, elle redessina le torse sculpté de Squall, s'attardant sur la fine ligne de poils qui descendait derrière son jean. Le bouton du dit-jean sauta, et le brun se souleva légèrement, le temps de descendre son vêtement, ainsi que son boxer.

Keiry se recula d'un pas pour contempler l'homme assis, dans toute sa splendeur, et… à sa merci…

- Tu es très beau… murmura-t-elle tendrement, en se rapprochant.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Squall et glissèrent jusqu'à ses hanches elle effleura son membre dressé, le faisant sursauter. Un toucher plus appuyé lui tira un gémissement, et après quelques caresses, Keiry s'assit à califourchon sur le banc du piano, à cheval sur les cuisses de Squall. Elle s'abaissa, pressant son intimité brûlante contre le sexe de son amant un léger cri échappa à la jeune femme, qui s'empressa, confondue par le désir, de s'empaler sur Squall. Il attrapa aussitôt la taille de Keiry, voulant lui imposer un rythme rapide, mais elle résista, et commença un va et vient lent, sensuel, mais surtout frustrant pour eux deux. Cependant, la jeune femme prit un malin plaisir à sentir Squall bouillonner d'impatience, lui qui était si passionné et dominateur dans leurs relations.

- Keiry… J'en peux plus… souffla-t-il, à bout de forces.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…

- Je n'ai pas de mots… p…pour décrire ce …que je ressens…

Touchée, la brune se pencha, et embrassa délicatement l'homme sous elle. Il lui rendit son baiser avec une passion dévorante, avant de le rompre pour appuyer son front contre le sien. Ses yeux bruns ancrés dans ceux gris de Squall, Keiry accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les emporte, presque en même temps.

Ils redescendirent des sommets qu'ils venaient d'atteindre haletants et trempés de sueur, mais comblés.

- Je suis désolée, je me suis un peu emportée… murmura la jeune femme, honteuse.

- Tu peux t'emporter quand tu veux, si c'est comme ça à chaque fois, répondit Squall, en l'embrassant.


End file.
